complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Swords
Swords are a type of weapon used in close combat during the early years of the Complien ages. Swords were later replaced by more advanced weapons, but some still use them today. Blades Steel Sword The most basic of blades, but also the weakest compared to the others. Of course, it's no simple medieval thunderbolt iron weapon - they are made up of a special folded molybdenum-titanium alloy that can resist any strikes from a similar blade, and are sharpened close to perfection by nanobot-powered sword sharpeners. Electroblade Created (and popular amongst) Energy- and Volt-type Compliens, the zig-zagging blade of the weapon is constantly electrically charged through the orb encrusted on the hilt. Vampiric Blade The Vampiric Blade was one of the more powerful swords. It is said that it was created when a group of Lazeum fought over a legendary blade. The fight was long, and brutal, lasting until only one remained. The survivor claimed the blade as his own and stabbed one of the fallen, causing the blade to transform into the Vampiric Blade and draining the remaining life force of the Lazeum. The Vampiric Blade instantly drains the life force of those who are cut by its blade, leading to a quick death for anyone that gets hit more than once. Demon Blade The Demon Blade is one of the most powerful swords in the Complien Universe. In ancient times, it was the cause of a great war in which all of the Tribal Compliens fought over it. It was later taken by Ferenhope, Harthehope and Natuhope, and hidden on an unknown island. Angeladios The Angeladios was a powerful sword, created by Legges for a human knight who had managed to answer one of the former's more difficult riddles. The knight then returned the Angeladios back to Legges when he was much older. Legges, not wanting it to be wasted, hid it in an unknown temple, hoping it would be claimed by another noble hero. Parasite Blade The Parasite Blade was found in the Desert of Old. Not much is known about it, but when it was discovered, it was mysteriously attached to a corpse's arm. Apparently, the grip is organic and the blade is currently being studied. Tech Blade The Tech Blade is a highly-advanced sword, boasting a plasma blade, lightweight body and easy usage. The only drawback is that is needs to run on two Plasma Batteries for the blade, which are highly expensive. The blade is plasma suspended in a magnetic field, generated by the core which is also fuelled by the batteries. It can be turned on and off by pressing a button on the underside of the hilt. More to be added. Daggers Steel Dagger A basic steel dagger. Inexpensive and aerodynamically shaped to assist in throwing and stabbing. Flame Dagger Flame daggers were wielded mainly by the Fire-type Compliens. They had a dome-shaped grip and a small blade cloaked in mystical flames. Tech Dagger A downgraded, but more lightweight version of the Tech Blade. The plasma blade is smaller, so it only needs one plasma battery. More to be added. Longswords Steel longsword The most basic of longswords, but also the weakest. Tech Longsword An enhanced version of the Tech Blade, Tech Longswords function like the latter, except with a stronger and longer blade, so it needs three batteries instead of two. Unlike Tech Blades, these longswords cut through most materials with ease, but it is very hard to master and very costly to purchase. More to be added. Katanas Steel Katana The everyday steel katana. Preferred by ninjas and neckbeards alike. Aishikuru Also known as a Frost Katana, they are used mostly by Frost-type Compliens. These katanas made of a special ice, that freezes objects and creatures on contact. Although there is some of the magic ice jutting out from the grip, the wielder is not affected. Faiaruno Also known as a Flame Katana, they were invented by Fire-types. The blade is composed of pure magical fire, with the intensity of the flame varying between each Faiaruno. Any creature who is hit with the blade is instantly burnt. More to be added. Other Scimitar Curved blades used by pirates of ages past. Legend has it that they were invented by a pirate with a hook for a hand, who wanted a longer, pointier hook to fight with. Chocolate Bar Only used by crazy people. A surprisingly deadly weapon if you know what you're doing with it. Gallery Blades Steel blade.png|Steel Sword Electric blade.png|Electroblade The Vampire blade.png|Vampiric Blade Demon blade.png|Demon Blade Good blade.png|Angeladios Evil sword.png|Parasite Blade Tech sword.png|Tech Blade Daggers Steel dagger.png|Steel Dagger Fire dagger.png|Fire Dagger Tech dagger.png|Tech Dagger Longswords Steel long sword.png|Steel Longsword Tech long sword.png|Tech Longsword Katanas Katana.png|Steel Katana Frost katana.png|Aishikuru (Frost Katana) Fire katana.png|Faiaruno (Flame Katana) Other Scimitar.png|Scimitar Complien_Chocolate.png|Chocolate Bar Category:Weapons Category:Created in 2013